Férias na praia
by makiie00
Summary: nessa casa não vai ter lugar para tanta confusão...casais: InoxGaa, SasuxSaku, TenxLee, HinaxKiba, TemaxShika e outros
1. Chapter 1

Férias na praia

"blá blá" – pensamento

Tal pessoa-blá blá blá – fala

blá bla - ação do momento

1º capítulo: Ninguém merece

"Férias sem nada para fazer é um saco" pensava uma garota de cabelos loiros preso em uma rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis. Ela estava deitada no parque, olhando o céu quando viu alguém se aproximar.

Sakura: Ino-porquinha a temari ta procurando a gente, ela quer falar uma coisa importante.

Ino: o que?

Sakura: sei lá, vamos ver o que é?

Ino: claroooooo. a garota deu um salto do chão

As duas começaram a andar calmamente pelo parque quando...

Naruto: eu não fiz nadaaaaaa.

Sasuke: seu baka, volta aqui.

Sasuke estava furioso pois naruto tinha pego coisas dele sem pedir, e ele odiava isso (quem não odeia?).

Sakura: sasuke-kun o que acon...?

Sakura não pode terminar a frase pois sasuke não tinha dado nem importância pra ela e saiu correndo atrás de naruto.

Ino: ficou no maior vacooo testuda. rindo muitooo

Sakura: cala a sua boa porquinha. sakura olha com um olhar matador para ino

Ino: na.não ta mais aqui quem falou. assustada com o olhar ino para de rir na hora

**Na casa de temari**

Temari: vocês demoraram meninas. Uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes falava com suas amigas.

Ten ten: desculpa temari. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos a dois coques e olhos da mesma cor fala calmamente.

Hinata: o que você queria falar com a gente? uma menina de cabelos azuis e olhos acinzentados fala timidamente pela primeira vez.

Temari: vocês não estão fazendo nada nessas férias, então eu pensei se vocês não queriam viajar para minha casa na praia.

Ino: eu querooooo.

Sakura: eu também.

Ten ten: não sei. Talvez eu vá.

Hinata: se eu for o neji vai ter que ir.

Ten ten: então eu não vou.

Hinata: por que?

Temari: ela brigou com o neji. (na minha fic o neji e a Ten ten já namoraram e ela não vai ficar com ele no final, não me matem)

Hinata: desculpa Ten ten mas ele tem que ir comigo.

Ten ten: eu vou mesmo assim, não vou estragar minha férias por causa dele.

Ino: ótimooo. Mas tem pouca gente, vamos chamar mais.

Sakura: quem porquinha?

Ino: que tal lee kiba, shikamaru, naruto, sasuke, itachi, lina, kessi e zoe.

Temari: outra coisa, meu irmão tem que ir junto.

Ino: qual deles?

Temari: o gaara.

Ino: esse eu não conheço.

Temari: ele acabou de chegar de viajem.

Gaara: falando de mim maninha? um menino lindoo (eu amo ele gente) com cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes entrou na casa

Temari: sim gaara, estava falando que você vai com a gente para a casa na praia.

Gaara: era só isso?

Temari: sim.

Sakura olha para ino e vê que ela está no mundo da lua (ou do gaara) e começa a rir baixinho.

Hinata: o que aconteceu sakura?

Sakura: hahaha olha só a ino hahaha.

Hinata olha e vê que a ino estava olhando para gaara com um olhar apaixonado.

Gaara: não vai me apresentar suas amiga?

Temari: ta bom seu chato. Essa é a Ten ten.

Ten ten: olá gaara. Ten ten dá um leve sorriso

Temari: aquela ali é a sakura.

Sakura: olá gaara-kun.

Gaara: "que testa enorme"

Temari: aquela é a hinata e a outra é a ino.

Hinata: o..olá!

Ino: oi. ino fala com a voz mais apaixonada do mundo e olhado para ele com ternura (difícil de acreditar)

Gaara: oi pra todas. "aquela tal de ino parece que gostou de mim" vou arrumar minha mala e já venho ta mana?

Temari: vai lá gaara. Meninas vão arrumar as malas de vocês pois vamos sair amanhã de manhã. Quem fala com o resto do pessoal?

Ino: eu falo.

Todas foram para suas respectivas casas (falei bonito agora). Ino ligou para todos (todos são: lee, kiba, shikamaru, naruto, sasuke, itachi, lina, kessi e zoe) e todos falaram que iriam amanhã (não vou colocar a fala de cada um)

Gente não sei se ficou bom, mais isso fica por conta de vcs

Os casais vão se formar no próximo capítulo+ já deu pra perceber a ino e o gaara.

Não esqueçam de comentar

E espero que vcs gostem.


	2. Chapter 2

**(blá blá) minha falaaa**

"**blá blá" pensamento**

**Tal pessoa – blá blá fala do personagem**

**[Blá blá ação do momento**

**Cap 2: É hora de viajar.**

Quando o despertador de Ino tocou ela pulou da cama e foi logo se arrumar, pois hoje era o dia tão esperado (ela vai ter que me amar).

Ino – Nossa não acredito que já é de manhã. Eu queria dormir mais, só que tenho que ir logo para a casa da Te (te de temari gente).

**Na casa da Temari**

Temari – já estão todos aqui?

Ten Ten – não Te, falta seu irmão.

Temari – que drogaaaa. Ino chama ele pra mim, eu acho que ele ta no quarto dele.

Ino – chamar eu até chamo, mas onde é o quarto dele?

Temari – perto do meu, tem o meu, ai vem onde fica o computador e logo depois é o quarto dele.

Ino – ta bom, já to indo.

Ten Ten – volta com ele "e vê se não fica agarrando ele"

Ino – ta bom. [Gritou ela da escada.

**No quarto de gaara. (ou na porta do quarto)**

Ino – Bem é aqui "eu bato ou não bato, essa é a questão"

[Ino respirou fundo e bateu na porta, ninguém apareceu. Ela continuou batendo e nada do gaara abrir a porta, então ela resolveu entrar.

Ino – parece que não tem ninguém aqui.

[Do nada uma porta abre e alguém sai de dentro dela, era gaara que tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava todo molhado, só de toalha.

Gaara – o que você ta fazendo no meu quarto?

Ino – só falta você, você não vem?

Gaara – to indo, só falta eu colocar a minha roupa que eu já desço.

Ino – bem, então eu vou indo.

[Ino vai em direção a porta, na hora que ela ia sair gaara chega na sua frente, tranca a porta e joga a chave para de baixo da cama. (obs.: a ino não viu ele jogar).

Gaara – agora você só sai daqui depois que eu me trocar.

**Na sala**

Sakura – a porquinha ta demorando muito

[Nesse exato momento (aqui e agora) sasuke entra pela porta, fazendo com que sakura fique paralisada.

Sasuke – oi meninas.

Meninas menos sakura – oi.

Sasuke – não fala mais comigo sakura?

Sakura – hã?

[Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, pois ela amava muito ele, só que ele era apaixonado por uma menina do 1º ano B, e ela estava no 1º ano A.

Sasuke – você está bem?

Sakura – to sim, desculpa não ter falado com você sasuke-kun, eu está pensando em outra coisa. Como você está?

Sasuke – melhor agora, e você?

Sakura – bem. "Será que ele está melhor agora porque eu estou aqui?"

[Dois minutos depois as pessoas que estavam voltando chegaram. (ou seja, Lee, kiba, shikamaru, naruto, itachi, lina, kessi e zoe).

Temari – oi shikamaru.

[Shikamaru nem deu bola.

Temari muito irritada – não vai falar comigo?

Shikamaru – é muito problemático falar oi.

Temari – [gota mega super gigante

Shikamaru – como você ta temari[disse o menino chegando perto dela

Temari – eu to bem, e você[disse com o melhor sorriso que podia dar

Shikamaru – bem. [nesse momento shikamaru puxou temari para perto dele e lhe deu um beijo, temari ficou sem saber o quer fazer, mas aos poucos se rendeu ao beijo maravilhoso (só podia ser maravilhoso) do shikamaru

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Gente diz depois o que acharam desse cap.

Os casai formados já são: Gaara X Ino, Sakura X Sasuke e Shikamaru X Temari.

Os outros vão se formar na viajem de ônibus.

Lina, kessi e zoe são meninas inventadas, mas elas tem seus respectivos pares, só não vou falar agora.


	3. Chapter 3

**(blá blá) minha falaaa**

"**blá blá" pensamento**

**Tal pessoa – blá blá fala do personagem**

**[Blá blá ação do momento**

**No ultimo capítulo...**

[Dois minutos depois as pessoas que estavam voltando chegaram. (ou seja, Lee, kiba, shikamaru, naruto, itachi, lina, kessi e zoe).

Temari – oi shikamaru.

[Shikamaru nem deu bola.

Temari muito irritada – não vai falar comigo?

Shikamaru – é muito problemático falar oi.

Temari – [gota mega super gigante

Shikamaru – como você ta temari[disse o menino chegando perto dela

Temari – eu to bem, e você[disse com o melhor sorriso que podia dar

Shikamaru – bem. [nesse momento shikamaru puxou temari para perto dele e lhe deu um beijo, temari ficou sem saber o quer fazer, mas aos poucos se rendeu ao beijo maravilhoso (só podia ser maravilhoso) do shikamaru

**Cap 3 : Todos para o ônibus**

**No quarto do gaara**

Ino – Já terminou gaara[disse a menina de olhos fechados

Gaara – Já sim mane, pode abrir o olho.

Ino- Obrigada [diz a menina tirando a mão dos olhos e vendo como gaara estava bonito, ela ficou encantada, não sabia o que falar

Gaara – Vai ficar parada ai loira oxigenada?

Ino – Claro que não. Vamos logo [ino começa a puxar gaara para fora do quarto.

**Na sala**

Todos estavam olhando o beijo de Temari e Shikamaru quando Ino e Gaara estavam descendo as escadas.

Gaara – Larga a minha irmã shikamaru. [diz o menino super irritado

Shikamaru e Temari param de se beijar.

Shikamaru – Desculpa gaara, não foi minha intenção [shikamaru estava tentando se explicar quando temari o interrompeu

Temari – Para de dar uma de irmão bonzinho gaara, cuida da sua vida que eu cuido da minha [nesse momento o ônibus chegou

Bibi... (esse é o barulho da buzina do ônibus)

Temari – vamos logo gente, o ônibus chegou.

[Todos foram para dentro do ônibus

Neji – finalmente nós vamos embora. [nesse momento neji esbarrou em uma menina com cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor

Lina – seu burro, não ta me vendo aqui[disse ela com muita raiva dele

Neji – des..desculpa, eu não te vi. [neji todo sem graça responde a Lina, que estava com cara que ia matá-lo

Lina – Desculpa o caramba, você quase me fez cair.

Ino – Calma Lina, não precisa matar o Neji.

[lina vai para o final do ônibus e se senta , todos estavam em pares:1ºA Ino e Sakura, 2ºA Ten Ten e Hinata,3ºA Temari e Kessi,4ºA Lina e Zoe,1ºB Gaara e Sasuke,2ºB Lee e Kiba,3ºB Shikamaru e Itachi,4ºB Neji e Naruto

**Na 4ª fila B**

Neji – Naruto aquela garota parece um monstro, você viu o jeito que ela me olhou?

Naruto – Vi sim, é pior que a sakura. [nessa hora sakura olha para naruto querendo matar ele

Neji – Se eu fosse você tomava mais cuidado, e outra, aquela menina que ta com a monstra não para de olhar para você.

**Na 4ª fila A**

Lina – Para de secar o garoto zoe.

Zoe – Não to secando ninguém lina, você que gostou daquele que esbarrou em você [disse ela dando um sorrisinho

Lina – De jeito nenhum [lina dá um tapa na cabeça da amiga

Zoe: Aiiiiiii [zoe dá um berro e todos olham para trás

Lina – Não foi nada gente.

-------------------------------------------

Gente esse foi o 3º cap

Espero que vcs tenham gostado.

Bem dois casais a mais nesse capítulo: Zoe e Naruto e Lina e Neji.

A pedido de Minagi Soryu a Lina é bem temperamental

Respondendo a uma review

S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2:

tah otimo, só num fais NejiHina pelo amor de Deus, tah mto boa sua fic, continua  
kissus e Ja Ne

Resposta: pode deixar, o neji não vai ficar com a hina, a hina tem um menino muito fofo, que vai aparecer quem é no próximo capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

**(blá blá) minha falaaa**

"**blá blá" pensamento**

**Tal pessoa – blá blá fala do personagem**

**[Blá blá ação do momento**

**No último capítulo**

**Na 4ª fila A**

Lina – Para de secar o garoto zoe.

Zoe – Não to secando ninguém lina, você que gostou daquele que esbarrou em você [disse ela dando um sorrisinho

Lina – De jeito nenhum [lina dá um tapa na cabeça da amiga

Zoe: Aiiiiiii [zoe dá um berro e todos olham para trás

Lina – Não foi nada gente.

**Cápitulo 4: Quando vamos chegar?**

**Na 1ª fila A**

Ino – testuda, você ama o sasuke né?

Sakura – isso não é novidade porquinha [diz a menina sem tirar os olhos de sasuke

Ino- confessou, ebaaaa.!

Sakura – não confessei nada.

Ino – não vou nem repetir o que você falou, para o seu bem.

Sakura – para o meu não, para o seu bem. [diz a menina com um olhar matador para a amiga

Ino – não ta mais aqui quem falou.

**Na 1ª fila B**

Gaara – que viajem chata [diz o ruivinho (que é lindo) muito estressado

Sasuke – calma gaara, já já vamos chegar.

Gaara – é o que eu espero.

Sasuke – enquanto isso aproveita a paisagem.

Gaara – você ta falando da sakura? Porque é só isso que você ta olhando.

Sasuke – de jeito nenhum [diz o menino ficam vermelho igual a um pimentão

**Na 2ª fila A**

Hinata – Ten ten, o kiba é tão bonitinho né?

Ten ten – por acaso você ta gostando dele?

Hinata – eu não disse isso [diz a menina envergonhada

Kiba – eu ouvi meu nome aqui?

Hinata – não ouvi não kiba

Kiba – eu sei que ouvi, meu ouvido é muito bom.

Ten Ten – se a hina disse que você não ouviu você não ouviu.

Kiba – ok[diz o menino se afastando

**Na 2ª fila B**

Lee – tomou na cara?

Kiba – não, ela não me deu um tapa.

Lee – não é isso [gota mega ultra gigante

Kiba – é o que então?

Lee – que elas te deram um fora.

Kiba – isso sim, elas me deram um fora, a ten ten quase me bateu.

Lee – exagero, a ten ten não é bruta assim.

Kiba – você gosta dela?

Lee – não. Só disse que ela não é tão bruta.

Kiba – ok, já entendi "ainda acho que ele ama ela"

**Na 3ª fila A**

Temari – kessi, qual é o menino mais bonito aqui?

Kessi – sem duvida aquele ali [apontando para um menino alto, de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor

Temari – o itachi?

Kessi – sei lá, eu não sei o nome dele.

Temari – bem, aquele é o itachi.

Kessi – então ta. E você?

Temari – o shikamaru né.

Kessi – que fofo.

**Na 3ª fila B**

Itachi – o shikamaru só dorme.

Shikamaru – eu não to dormindo [diz o menino deito e de olhos fechados

Itachi – pois parecia.

Shikamaru – eu tava dormindo, só que quando você falou eu acordei.

Itachi – nossa. [gota gigante

**Na 4ª fila A**

Zoe – eu acho que eu to apaixonada

Lina – soltem fogos. E daí?

Zoe – você é tão insensível, é por isso que ta encalhada.

Lina – nunca mais diga isso. [diz lina gritando

Zoe – ta bom. [diz a menina se afastando da amiga com medo

**Na 4ª fila B**

Naruto – aquela tal de zoe é até bonita né?

Neji – é por isso que a hinata não quis ficar com você.

Naruto – isso é passado, deixa eu aproveitar o presente.

Neji – à-vontade, não vou estragar o seu presente. [diz neji debochando do amigo

Naruto – muito obrigada. [diz naruto todo feliz

Neji – não tem de que. "não acredito que ele é tão idiota".

------------------------------------------

Capítulo pequeno, mais eu espero que seja bom

Não esqueçam mandar reviews.

Todos os casais já estão revelados, descubram quem vai ficar com quem.

Respondendo algumas reviews

marjorie – sasuke: oi, amei o seu texto...  
queria pedir uma coisinha, a sakura pode ficar com o sasuke?  
eu amo esses dois, beijos e continue assim...

**resposta – o sasuke vai ficar com a sakura, pode ficar tranqüila**

S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2: abusenum ia ser NaruHina?O.o

ok vou acompanhar tah otima

bjOs

**resposta – não, a hina vai ficar com o kiba.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(blá blá) minha falaaa**

"**blá blá" pensamento**

**Tal pessoa – blá blá fala do personagem**

**[Blá blá ação do momento**

**No último capítulo**

**Na 4ª fila B**

Naruto – aquela tal de zoe é até bonita né?

Neji – é por isso que a hinata não quis ficar com você.

Naruto – isso é passado, deixa eu aproveitar o presente.

Neji – à-vontade, não vou estragar o seu presente. [diz neji debochando do amigo

Naruto – muito obrigada. [diz naruto todo feliz

Neji – não tem de que. "não acredito que ele é tão idiota".

**Capítulo 5: Finalmente chegamos**

Temari – Gente, chegamos [diz a menina se levantando e gritando para todos ouvirem

Todos menos temari – finalmente [todos saem correndo do ônibus

Ino – a praia é lindaaa te (te de temari, quem não sabe?)

Temari – que bom que você gostou ino, espero que todos gostem.

Gaara – eu morava aqui.

Ino – jura?

Gaara – juro.

Ino – eu queria morar num lugar assim, ir na praia todo dia...

Temari – o gaara odeia praia.

Ino – como assim?

Gaara – eu não gosto de praia, odeio praia

Ino – garoto você é maluco.

Gaara – você também.

Ino – obrigada.

Temari – não vão brigar né?

Gaara – eu pelo menos não "ela é loira, brigar com loira não da certo" (gente nada contra as loiras, porque eu também sou loira)

Ino – nem eu "pra que brigar com um menino tão lindo"

Hinata – gente, vamos lá pra dentro ou não.

Kiba – vamos sim né hina-chan [diz o menino abraçando hinata por trás

Hinata – é... va..mos sim [diz a menino mais vermelha que um pimentão

[todos foram para dentro da casa

Temari – os quartos tem nome na porta, serão duas pessoas em cada quarto.

Ino – pode ser menino e menina junto?

Temari – não, os quartos das meninas ficam do lado direito e o dos meninos do lado esquerdo.

Ino – então ta.

[todos foram para os seus quartos, os quartos eram com as mesmas duplas do ônibus

**No quarto da Ino e da Sakura**

Ino – testuda, eu tava pensando uma coisa

Sakura – espera aí, você estava pensando[diz a menina rindo

Ino – super sem graça testuda. [diz a menina com cara mortífera

Sakura – graça teve sim...

Ino – hahaha, bem deixa eu falar, eu tava pensando em fazer um lual hoje a noite, que tal?

Sakura – nossa, a primeira boa idéia que você já teve...

Ino – quem bom que você gostou, vamos falar com os outros?

Sakura – vamos sim.

Bem gente, esse capítulo foi mini

Mais eu não tava com uma imaginação boa

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews

E podem dizer tudo

Se estão gostando ou achando uma porcaria

Podem fazer perguntas e pedir coisas...

Dependendo do pedido eu aceito

Beijooo e desculpa a demora


	6. Chapter 6

**No ultimo capítulo**

**No quarto da Ino e da Sakura**

Ino – testuda, eu tava pensando uma coisa

Sakura – espera aí, você estava pensando[diz a menina rindo

Ino – super sem graça testuda. [diz a menina com cara mortífera

Sakura – graça teve sim...

Ino – hahaha, bem deixa eu falar, eu tava pensando em fazer um lual hoje a noite, que tal?

Sakura – nossa, a primeira boa idéia que você já teve...

Ino – quem bom que você gostou, vamos falar com os outros?

Sakura – vamos sim.

**5º Capítulo: vamos preparar o lual**

**Na sala**

Sakura desce as escadas correndo...

Sakura – genteeee... a ino teve uma idéia...

Gaara – como é o resto da piada?

Ino – cabelo de vulcão fica calado. Disse a menina irritada

Gaara – eu fico se eu quiser loira oxigenada. Disse o menino sem dar muita atenção a ino.

Sakura – chega de brigar, gaara fica quieto...

Sasuke – continua sakura.

Sakura – bem a ino teve a idéia de fazer um lual, quem topa? Disse a menina animada

Sasuke – eu topo. Disse o menino se levantando e indo pro lado de sakura

Temari – ótima idéia ino, eu topo...

Shikamaru – eu também topo

Naruto – eu topooo... disse o menino pulando de alegria.

Zoe – eu também. Disse a menina abrindo um belo sorriso que deixou naruto apaixonado.

Neji – eu não vou...

Lina – que bom, assim eu posso ir. Já que o neji não vai, eu vou gente. Disse a menina.

Neji – só por isso eu vou...

Lina – não se atreva a me contrariar seu baka.

Neji – me atrevo sim. Disse o menino levantando

Lina – você vai ver seu ridículo. Lina se levantou com raiva e partiu pra cima de neji...

Neji – deixa de ser masculina garota... Disse neji levando um tapa na cara

Lina – masculina? A menina se acalmou

Neji – é parece que você ta lutando alguma coisa...

Lina – pra sua informação eu luto karatê.

Neji – ta bom... Diz o menino se sentando

Lina – covarde, não consegue lutar com uma menina?

Neji – consigo mais não quero.

Lina – seu BAKA. Diz a menina irritada.

Sakura – chegaaaaa genteee...

Sasuke – quem mais quer ir?

Kiba – que vou... e você hinata? Diz o menino segurando a mão dela

Hinata – eu vou também. Diz a menina corando um pouco e dando um leve sorriso

Ten Ten – eu vou também gente

Lee – eu também...

Kessi – eu vou gente...

Itachi – já que ela vai, porque eu não vou?

Kessi – deixa de ser bobo itachi...

Itachi – ta bom... eu vou.

Sakura – ótimo. Só falta você gaara.

Gaara – nessa idiotice eu não vou

Temari – você vai sim maninho, deixa de ser chato.

Gaara – você não manda em mim, quem você acha que é?

Temari – sua irmã mais velha.

Ino – boa temari, quebra ele.

Garra olha pra ino com um olhar de que iria matá-la.

Ino – porque ta me olhando assim?

Gaara – nem vou te responder.

Temari – o gaara vai...

Sakura – legal, então vamos dividir as tarefas. Sasuke e eu vamos cuidar da musica, Hinata, kiba, naruto e zoe vão cuidar da comida, itachi, kessi, lee e ten ten vão cuidar da arrumação, neji, lina, shikamaru e temari vão cuidar dos pratos, copos e talheres e por ultimo gaara e ino vão cuidar das roupas...

Lina – eu não vou ficar com o neji.

Temari – não, você vai ficar comigo. Diz a menina puxando a amiga

Neji – vamos logo shikamaru

Shikamaru – vamos.

Todos foram fazer as suas tarefas

Com tudo pronto e a noite chegando todos foram colocar suas roupas...

Continue...

Fala minha, ou seja, da autora...

Gente

Espero que tenham gostado.

Desculpa a demora para escrever

Mais tudo bem...

Beijo para todos

E pleaseee

REVIEWS


	7. Chapter 7

**No ultimo capitulo**

Sakura – legal, então vamos dividir as tarefas. Sasuke e eu vamos cuidar da musica, Hinata, kiba, naruto e zoe vão cuidar da comida, itachi, kessi, lee e ten ten vão cuidar da arrumação, neji, lina, shikamaru e temari vão cuidar dos pratos, copos e talheres e por ultimo gaara e ino vão cuidar das roupas...

Lina – eu não vou ficar com o neji.

Temari – não, você vai ficar comigo. Diz a menina puxando a amiga

Neji – vamos logo shikamaru

Shikamaru – vamos.

Todos foram fazer as suas tarefas

Com tudo pronto e a noite chegando todos foram colocar suas roupas...

**6º capitulo: Começando o lual**

Todos estavam prontos, menos a Ino...

**No quarto da sakura e ino...**

Ino – testuda me ajuda, eu não sei que roupa usar.

Sakura – ai porquinha coloca um vestido florido.

Ino - eu não sei qual deles usar.

Sakura – eu sei, usa aquele ali. Diz sakura apontando para um vestido rosa com varias flores brancas.

Ino – boa testuda, esse vestido é lindo. Ino pega o vestido e começa a vestir ele.

**Na praia...**

Temari – a Ino e a Sakura tão demorando muito...

Lina – fica calma, o Gaara ainda também não veio.

Temari – cadê aquele menino? Temari disse meio irritada.

Temari começa a olhar para os lados e vê Sakura e Ino chegando na festa.

Ino – desculpa a demora gente. Ino estava linda, com o vestido rosa de flores brancas e com uma sandália branca.

Sakura – a Ino teve problemas com a roupa. Sakura estava com uma blusa frente única e com uma saia florida.

Quando Sasuke ouviu a voz de Sakura começou a procurar ela e quando ele a viu percebeu o quanto ela estava linda e foi para perto dela.

Sasuke – oi Sakura, você ta linda sabia?

Sakura – oi Sasuke, saber eu sabia, mais foi bom ouvir você falando isso.

Sasuke – quer beber alguma coisa? Diz o menino com o seu melhor sorriso (difícil de acreditar)

Sakura – vamos. Sasuke e Sakura saem de mãos dadas e vão beber alguma coisa.

Ino começa a procurar Gaara pela festa, mas não acha ele, triste ela se senta na cadeira e começa a pensar em algumas coisas.

**No quarto de Gaara...**

Gaara estava tomando banho e pensando se iria a festa ou ficaria no quarto

Gaara – eu acho que eu vou sim, só para não ficarem reclamando de mim.

Gaara terminou de tomar banho, se vestiu e desceu.

**Na praia**

Quando ele chegou lá em baixo todos param para olhar para ele, menos Ino. Ele estava totalmente diferente, estava usando uma camisa branca de botão, uma bermuda azul florida e uma sandália branca, estava lindo (ele sempre esta).

Continua...

Gente desculpa a demora...

Espero que gostem desse capitulo

Ele foi bem pequeno

O próximo vai ser melhor...  
num esqueçam de mandar reviwes


	8. Chapter 8

**No ultimo capitulo**

Quando ele chegou lá em baixo todos param para olhar para ele, menos Ino. Ele estava totalmente diferente, estava usando uma camisa branca de botão, uma bermuda azul florida e uma sandália branca, estava lindo (ele sempre esta).

**7º Capitulo: Eu te amo.**

Temari – gente o meu irmão ta muito lindo, nunca vi ele assim.

Shikamaru – linda ta você Temari. Shikamaru estava ate com os olhinhos brilhando quando falou isso.

Temari – obrigada Shikamaru, você também esta muito lindo.

Shikamaru – valeu, você quer dançar?

Temari – claro. Shikamaru e Temari saíram de mãos dadas e começaram a dançar na beira da água.

Ino ainda estava do mesmo jeito, sentada na cadeira e muito, muito triste, ninguém sabia que ela estava assim e o Gaara nem sabia que ela já tinha chegado.

Ino – onde será que ta o Gaara? Ino olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém, ninguém que não, viu os casais da festa dançando, bebendo e se beijando (casais, que casais?).

Ino – fala serio, a testuda ta com o Sasuke, a Temari com o Shikamaru, o Naruto com a Zoe, O Itachi com a Kessi e o Lee e a Ten Ten. Só alguns estão sozinhos, e eu estou nesse grupo.

**Na beira da água...**

Shikamaru – Temari eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

Temari – o que foi?

Shikamaru – é que eu gosto muito de você, e queria saber se você também gosta de mim.

Temari – gosto muito, mas por quê?

Shikamaru – porque eu quero saber se você quer namorar comigo.

Temari ficou sem saber o que falar, chegou ate a ficar um pouquinho branca.

Shikamaru – fala Temari.

Temari – quero. Depois de ter respirado fundo Temari falou um sim para a alegria de Shikamaru. Os dois começaram a se beijar e por descuido caíram na água.

**Na festa...**

Ino de longe olhava aquela cena e imaginava como seria bom um beijo do Gaara, enquanto ela estava sonhando com o beijo Gaara chegou perto dela sem que ela percebesse.

Gaara – oi Ino.

Ino deu um salto da cadeira por causa do susto.

Ino – oi Gaara, menino você me deu o maior susto.

Gaara – desculpa, ta a fim de beber alguma coisa?

Ino – quero sim. Ino levantou da cadeira num pulo e foi de mãos dadas com Gaara andando pela festa (isso é muito estanho).

**Na varanda da casa...**

Lina estava sentada na varanda da casa vendo a festa, ela não gostava de festas, não se sabe o por que. Derrepente Neji aparece na frente dela.

Neji – porque você não esta na festa?

Lina – porque eu não to afim.

Neji – menina não precisa ser grossa.

Lina – não to sendo grossa, você que esta sendo inconveniente.

Neji – ta bom, eu to indo embora.

Lina – já vai tarde.

Neji vai embora e Lina fica novamente sozinha, só com os seus pensamentos.

**Na festa...**

Kiba – hei Hinata, você ta sozinha porque?

Hinata toda envergonhada responde – porque ninguém esta aqui comigo.

Kiba – então agora você vai ficar com alguém, não vou sair de perto de você. Kiba abraça Hinata e faz com que a menina fique igualzinha a um pimentão.

Hinata – obrigada Kiba.

Kiba – pode encostar em mim, eu não mordo.

Hinata – então ta. Hinata encosta a cabeça no ombro de Kiba e eles ficam abraçados formando mais um casal.

**Não muito longe dali, nas dunas...**

Ino – Gaara porque estamos tão longe?

Gaara – é porque eu queria ficar longe de todo mundo. Tem problema?

Ino – nenhum, mais nós dois aqui sozinhos podem pensar alguma coisa.

Gaara – tipo o que?

Ino – podem pensar que nós estamos namorando.

Gaara – fala serio, aquele povo não tem nem ai pra gente, daqui da pra olhar aqueles casais apaixonados dançando ou abraçados, como a Temari e o Shikamaru se beijando. Gaara nem percebeu que tinha falado da irmã.

Ino – você não ta chateado por isso?

Gaara – por isso o que?

Ino – a Temari estar beijando o Shikamaru.

Gaara – O QUE? Gaara quase morreu quando ouviu. Ele se levantou e começou a descer a duna, ao ver isso Ino se levantou e foi atrás dele para tentar em pedir que ele atrapalhasse a vida da irmã.

Ino – Gaara não faz nada.

Gaara – eu vou fazer alguma coisa, ela é minha irmã.

Ino – eu sei, mas eu não vou deixar você ir. Ino segurou Gaara pelo braço e começou a puxar ele de volta para cima da duna.

Gaara fez tanta força para descer que acabou que os dois desceram meio que rolando, quando chegaram lá em baixo um estava em cima do outro.

Gaara – olhando você desse ângulo você fica muito bonita sabia?

Ino – sabia. Eles começam a chegar um perto do outro e um beijo apaixonado acontece.

Gaara estava totalmente feliz, ele segurava Ino como se quisesse que ela nuca saísse dos seus braços, Ino puxava o cabelo de Gaara.

Não muito longe dali estavam Shikamaru e Temari que viram a cena e ate gravaram.

Pois Gaara estava quase sem blusa, mais não por causa do beijo, por causa dos puxões de Ino antes deles caírem, mas Temari não sabia, e o vestido de Ino estava meio caído.

O beijo demorou, mas não demorou mais que uns 20 minutos.

Gaara – desculpa, eu não devia ter feito isso.

Ino – você não tem que pedir desculpas, eu gostei.

Quando eles levantaram uma coisa inesperada aconteceu, o vestido de Ino caiu, pois com os puxões de Gaara o vestido já estava meio caído.

Ino – meu deus

Continua...

Gente desculpa a demora para escrever o próximo.

Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo.

Mandem Reviews.

Beijão para todos


	9. Chapter 9

**No ultimo capítulo**

O beijo demorou, mas não demorou mais que uns 20 minutos.

Gaara – desculpa, eu não devia ter feito isso.

Ino – você não tem que pedir desculpas, eu gostei.

Quando eles levantaram uma coisa inesperada aconteceu, o vestido de Ino caiu, pois com os puxões de Gaara o vestido já estava meio caído.

Ino – meu deus

**8º Capítulo: Um dia depois da festa**

O lual tinha sido muito legal, menos para Ino.

**No quarto de Ino e Sakura...**

Sakura - Porquinha você não vai tomar café?

Ino - Não Sakura, pode ir.

Sakura saiu do quarto e Ino continuou deitada

Ino - Que festa horrível, tinha que acontecer comigo.

Ino se lembrou do que tinha acontecido com ela no lual e começou a ficar triste, ela sabia que Gaara só tinha beijado ela porque ele havia bebido um pouco e ela também.

**Na sala...**

Temari - Gente cadê a Ino?

Sakura - Ela disse que não está com fome.

Sasuke - Sério? Ele sempre teve fome.

Shikamaru - To preocupada com ela, depois daquele vexame.

Temari dá uma tapa na cabeça de Shikamaru e o menino não entende mais nada.

Lee - Que vexame Shikamaru?

Temari - Nenhum.

Shikamaru - É verdade, nenhum.

Todos sabiam que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa, só não sabiam o que.

**No quarto de Gaara e Sasuke...**

Gaara havia acabado de acordar e estava com muita dor de cabeça.

Gaara - O que aconteceu? Eu só lembro que eu fui no lual e bebi alguma coisa vermelha.

Gaara resolveu se levantar e ir pra sala, pois estava ouvindo conversas.

**Na sala...**

Todos já tinham terminado o café da manhã quando viram Gaara descendo as escadas.

Sasuke - Acordou finalmente, posso saber o que você tinha?

Gaara - Dor de cabeça, muita dor de cabeça.

Gaara resolveu abrir os olhos direito e viu alguns casais formados, Sasuke estava abraçado com Sakura (bonitinho né?) e Shikamaru e Temari se beijando.

Gaara - Caramba Shikamaru, tá abusando né cara?

Temari - Maninho, se você não sabe eu e o Shinka estamos namorando (Shinka foi um apelido bonitinho que eu inventei pra o Shikamaru, gostaram?)

Gaara - Namorando?

Gaara vez uma cara super estressada, pois a irmã dele não podia namorar um amigo dele. Nesse momento Kessi desce as escadas.

Kessi - Temari, onde você? Acordei de madrugada e você não tava na cama.

Gaara - O QUE?

Temari - Ai menino escandaloso, eu tava na varanda.

Itachi - Com o Shikamaru ela não tava, ele dormiu a noite inteira, até roncou.

Neji - Ai gente, se ela tivesse qual seria o problema?

Lina - Não se mete na conversa dos outros, intrometido.

Neji - Menina, se você continuar me dando fora eu vou...

Antes de Neji terminar de falar Lina se levantou e gritou

Lina - VAI O QUE?

Neji - Eu vou gritar com você.

Lina - Eu duvido seu BAKAA.

Hinata - Gente, sem briga.

Kiba - Isso mesmo gente, a Hina tá certa.

Ao dizer isso Kiba sorriu pra Hinata e a menina ficou corada.

---------------------------------//------------------------------------------------------

Oiee pessoas...

Saudades sabia?

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo

p.s: eu sei que eu demorei pra escrever, mais é que eu tava com problemas

beijinho pra todos

e mandem review


	10. Chapter 10

**No ultimo capítulo**

Neji - Ai gente, se ela tivesse qual seria o problema?

Lina - Não se mete na conversa dos outros, intrometido.

Neji - Menina, se você continuar me dando fora eu vou...

Antes de Neji terminar de falar Lina se levantou e gritou

Lina - VAI O QUE?

Neji - Eu vou gritar com você.

Lina - Eu duvido seu BAKAA.

Hinata - Gente, sem briga.

Kiba - Isso mesmo gente, a Hina tá certa.

Ao dizer isso Kiba sorriu pra Hinata e a menina ficou corada.

**10º Capítulo: Tá todo mundo junto?**

Neji não gostou muito do jeito que Kiba sorriu pra Hinata, mas ele não podia fazer nada, sua prima já era grandinha, sabia se cuidar e ele tinha certeza, ou melhor, quase certeza que ela não escolheria Kiba para ser seu namorado. Gaara ainda estava meio irritado pelo fato de Temari ter começado a namorar aquele menino, ele era preguiçoso, o que ela teria visto nele? Beleza ou outra coisa?

Gaara – Quer saber, eu acho que vou pro meu quarto.

Sakura – Você pode fazer um favor Gaara?

Gaara – Fala menina, o que você quer?

Sakura – Passa lá no meu quarto e vê se a Ino não quer comer alguma coisa.

Gaara – Porque você não vai?

Sasuke – Qual é Gaara, faz isso pra ela.

Gaara – Tá bom, mas não vai se acostumando não ok?

Gaara saiu totalmente irritado, porque logo ele tinha que falar com a Ino e porque ele não se lembrava o que tinha acontecido no Lual, será que ele desmaiou ou bateu a cabeça? Eram os pensamentos dele.

**No quarto de Ino e Sakura...**

Gaara estava parado na porta do quarto de Ino, não sabia se devia entrar ou era melhor, na verdade, mas seguro, ficar do lado de fora mesmo, enquanto pensava ele começa a ouvir alguns soluços e decide entrar pra ver o que está acontecendo. Ao abrir a porta Gaara vê Ino sentada em sua cama, olhando para a janela e chorando, ele resolve se aproximar dela, porém sem fazer barulho.

Ino – Porque isso foi acontecer comigo? Eu estava me divertindo tanto, mas foi só aquele Baka chegar...

Gaara se perguntou se ele era aquele Baka de que Ino falava, será que ele tinha feito algo a ela na noite anterior e não se lembrava, durante alguns segundos ele pensou sobre isso e resolveu que era melhor perguntar o que havia acontecido realmente.

Gaara – Ino, o que aconteceu?

Ino não havia reparado a presença de Gaara, então levou um baita susto quando o viu parado olhando pra ela.

Ino – Não aconteceu nada.

Gaara – Ninguém chora por nada loira-burra.

Ino – Eu choro por nada, qual é o problema?

Gaara – Nenhum. Outra pergunta: quem é o Baka e o que ele fez?

Ino – O Baka é você mesmo! E o que você fez? Não se lembra de ontem à noite?

Gaara – Eu já suspeitava que fosse eu, e claro que não lembro se por um grande acaso eu lembrasse não precisava te perguntar.

Ino – Eu paguei o maior mico por sua culpa seu idiota, você bebeu, me levou pro alto da duna, puxou me vestido, me fez rolar até a beira da água, me beijou e quando me levantei meu vestido ainda caiu.

Gaara quase teve um ataque, ele a tinha beijando, ele havia bebido algo, por isso estava com dor de cabeça ao acordar, ele tinha "arrancado" o vestido dela de tanto puxar, a única coisa que ele queria pensar mesmo era em como se matar, só que não vinha nenhuma maneira prática para fazer isso.

Ino – Você não tem nada a dizer?

Gaara – Eu ainda to em estado de choque falou? Eu ainda to me acostumando com a idéia de que eu vi você... Prefiro não comentar.

Ino – Pois é, eu prefiro que você não comente.

Gaara – Aposto que foi você que me fez beber, não foi?

Ino – Você ta maluco é? Bebeu de novo?

Gaara – Não, só ontem mesmo.

Ino – Você é um completo BAKAAA

Ino já estava bem estressada com Gaara, como ele podia brincar com uma coisa tão séria assim? Será que ele era tão infantil que não podia perceber quão séria era a situação?

Ino – Mas deixa isso pra lá, o que o senhorzinho está fazendo nos meus aposentos?

Gaara – A sua melhor amiga pediu para eu vir te chamar.

Ino – Então já chamou, pode sair, sua presença me deixa com o estômago embrulhado.

Gaara virou as costas pra Ino e saiu do quarto, pra ele essa foi a melhor coisa que ele já tinha feito naquele dia, porém ele não podia parar de pensar no que Ino tinha dito, ele havia realmente a beijado, mas porque? Será que ele gostava dela ou foi só porque estava bêbado mesmo? Ele realmente não sabia o verdadeiro motivo de seu ato imperdoável, a única coisa que sabia era que se por um grande acaso ele estivesse gostando de Ino teria que esquecê-la, pois depois do que havia acontecido ela nunca mais olharia na cara dele.

**Na sala...**

Ino finalmente tinha resolvido descer para comer algo, quando chegou na escada ela só conseguiu reparar que a casa tinha virado um lar de namorados, todos estavam juntos? Como assim? Só ela estava sozinha naquele lugar horrível? Ao pensar isso ela viu que Lina era a única menina sozinha, pois Neji estava a metros de distância dela.

Ino – Acho melhor eu voltar pro meu quarto.

Sakura viu a amiga no topo da escada e chamou ela.

Sakura – Porquinha, você finalmente acordou, venha até aqui.

Hinata – Bom dia Ino.

Ino deu um leve sorriso, é claro que era falso, ela estava com ódio de casais, realmente com muito ódio, ao chegar na sala, onde todos estavam abraçados, a única vontade dela foi se jogar da janela mais próxima, porém não tinha nenhuma.

Ino – Pois é, eu tava com um pouco de dor de cabeça, por isso não desci.

Sasuke – Você também?

Ino – Também?

Sasuke – É, o Gaara também tava com dor de cabeça, o que vocês fizeram ontem a noite?

Shikamaru – Nem pergunte querido.

Temari deu mais um chute no namorado, será que ele podia calar a boca por algum tempo? Com o chute Shikamaru deu um belo grito, que fez com que todos começassem a rir.

Ino – Não fizemos nada, porque a pergunta?

Sasuke – Eu tava brincando, não precisa me matar ok?

Ino – Tá bom. Pequena pergunta, tá todo mundo aqui namorando?

Temari – Eu e o Shikamaru estamos. Acho que só nós mesmo.

Itachi – Nada a ver Temari, eu também estou.

Kessi quase teve um ataque do coração, com quem o amor da sua vida estava namorando? Ela resolveu perguntar.

Kessi – Tá namorando quem Itachi?

Itachi – Como assim quem, você não sabe?

Kessi – Claro que não.

Itachi – Bem então tá.

Itachi ajoelhou em frente a Kessi, segurou sua mão e começou a falar.

Itachi – Kessi não-sei-o-que você gostaria de namorar comigo?

Kessi ficou sem palavras, era o melhor dia da vida dela, o que responder para ele?

Kessi – Claroo que eu quero, que pergunta idiota Itachi.

Os dois se beijaram, o que fez com que todos batessem palmas, na verdade quase todos, Ino odiou a idéia de mais um casal na casa, já tava ruim um casal, agora ela teria que agüentar dois. Ela estava de cabeça baixa e resolveu ir até a cozinha ver o que tinha pra comer.

**Na cozinha...**

Ino abriu a geladeira e pegou um suco que estava lá, ela até pensou em ir perguntar o que era, só que a coisa que ela menos queria era ver os casais na sala. Ao se virar para sentar na mesa ela viu Gaara parado olhando para ela.

Ino – Qual é o seu problema?

Gaara – Hã?

Ino – Será que você não pode avisar quando chegar?

Gaara – Eu não gosto.

Ino – Problema o seu, eu amo, então quando você chegar e eu estiver no lugar, avise.

Gaara – Eu não, não quero e não vou.

Ino – BAKAA.

Gaara – Para de gritar coisa, tá todo mundo no maior love, menos a Lina e o Neji.

Ino – Todo mundo? o.O

Gaara – Veja com seus próprios olhos.

Ino foi até a porta de cozinha ver o que Gaara tinha falado, era verdade, Sakura e Sasuke estavam abraçados vendo TV, Temari e Shikamaru estavam se beijando, Kessi e Itachi estavam no maior love, Naruto e Zoe estavam rindo, Hinata estava corada por Kiba estar tão perto dela e Lee estava brincando com Tenten. Ino quase desmaiou com a cena, porém Gaara a segurou.

----------------//--------------------------------//-----------------------------------//------------------

Mais um capitulo que acabou gente, desculpa a demora, eu tava sem nenhuma idéia, esse capitulo ficou bem maior que os anteriores, pelo menos eu acho, então espero que gostem dele e plese, mandem rewies


	11. Chapter 11

Ino – Qual é o seu problema?

Gaara – Hã?

Ino – Será que você não pode avisar quando chegar?

Gaara – Eu não gosto.

Ino – Problema o seu, eu amo, então quando você chegar e eu estiver no lugar, avise.

Gaara – Eu não, não quero e não vou.

Ino – BAKAA.

Gaara – Para de gritar coisa, tá todo mundo no maior love, menos a Lina e o Neji.

Ino – Todo mundo? o.O

Gaara – Veja com seus próprios olhos.

Ino foi até a porta de cozinha ver o que Gaara tinha falado, era verdade, Sakura e Sasuke estavam abraçados vendo TV, Temari e Shikamaru estavam se beijando, Kessi e Itachi estavam no maior love, Naruto e Zoe estavam rindo, Hinata estava corada por Kiba estar tão perto dela e Lee estava brincando com Tenten. Ino quase desmaiou com a cena, porém Gaara a segurou.

**11º Capítulo: O final está próximo.**

Ino não conseguia acreditar naquilo, eram as piores férias que ela poderia ter, além de que, Gaara ainda estava a segurando.

Gaara – Qual é seu problema?

Ino – Não tenho nenhum problema Gaara, nenhum mesmo!

Gaara – Tá bom, então me diga, qual é o problema com casais?

Ino – É que eu nunca pensei que essa viajem daria nisso, uma reunião de casais.

Gaara – E qual é o problema?

Ino – JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É NENHUM

Gaara fica pasmo, Ino tava ficando vermelha de tanta raiva dele, então, para não ser morto pela garota, ele achou melhor ficar quieto. Morrer não estava em seu plano de viajem.

Gaara – Cruzes, não tá mais aqui quem falou filombeta loira.

Ino – Tá sim, eu ainda to te vendo coisa irritante de cabelo vermelho.

Gaara – Oh my god, fecha o olho então se não quer me ver.

Ino – Ai meu Deus, não agüento você seu, seu, seu...

Gaara – Seu o que?

Ino – Sei lá, esqueci o que ia falar.

**Na sala...**

Todos estavam muito felizes, quer dizer, todos menos Lina e Neji.

Lina – Pessoas lindas da minha vida, eu vou dar uma volta na praia, continuem os seus namoros que eu odeio segurar vela.

Sakura – Vai lá querida.

Lina se levantou e foi em direção a porta, a abriu e saiu. Neji só ficou olhando de longe, não sabia o que fazer, se continuava ali, se ia para o quarto ou se seguia Lina.

Kiba – Neji, desculpa chegar assim falando na maior intimidade, você sabe que eu te respeito pra caramba, que você é uma pessoa super maneira...

Neji – Fala logo o cachorrinho.

Kiba – Cruzes cara, precisa ser grosso assim comigo?

Neji – Tá bom "flor do campo" o que você quer?

Kiba – Eu posso namorar a sua prima?

Ao ouvir As palavras "prima" e "namorar" na mesma frase Neji quase teve um troço, aquele cachorrinho de rua queria NAMORAR sua linda e doce prima, ele não podia permitir uma coisa dessas, porém, antes de Neji falar qualquer coisa, Hinata chegou.

Hinata – Neji, por favor, deixe que eu namore o Kiba.

Hinata fazia uma carinha tão linda que Neji nunca havia resistido aos pedidos da prima, o que ele podia fazer? Simplesmente dizer SIM.

Neji – Está bem, você dois podem ficar juntos.

Kiba – Valeu Neji, eu sempre soube que debaixo dessa cara de mal tem um cara maneiro pra caramba.

Kiba e Hinata saíram de mãos dadas e se sentaram juntinhos, Neji deu um leve sorriso, nunca havia visto sua prima tão contente como naquele momento.

Itachi – Neji, temos que te mandar a real.

Sasuke – Pois é cara.

Shikamaru – Escuta essa que é boa.

Neji – Fala logo cambada de chatos.

Sasuke – A gente escutou uma conversa das meninas em que a Lina-esquentadinha dizia que gosta de você.

Itachi – Vai atrás dela rapa, pega a mulher enquanto pode.

Shikamaru – Mostra que não é gay.

Todos olharam pra cara de Shikamaru, claro que o olhar de Neji foi do tipo "vou te matar seu infeliz" já o de Sasuke e Itachi foi um do tipo "seu mané, cala a boca"

Neji – Vocês tem certeza do que ouviram?

Itachi – Claro, porque iríamos mentir pra você querido?

Neji – Por vários motivos.

Sasuke – Chega de conversa, corra para sua amada.

Neji se levanta e vai atrás de Lina, apesar de achar que essa foi a pior idéia que ele já teve.

**Na praia...**

Lina andava calmamente na beira do mar, havia uma brisa super gostosa naquele momento na praia, ela pensava nas férias mais divertidas da vida dela, porém aquele era o ultimo dia, aquele paraíso estava perto de acabar.

Neji – Lina...

Neji não consegui dizer mais nenhuma palavra, a cena era tão linda que as palavras fugiram de sua mente, ele só podia ficar parado admirando a beleza de Lina.

Lina – O que você quer seu baka?

Neji – Eu... Eu queria te falar...

Lina – Diz logoooooooo...

Neji – Ai caramba, você sabe como fazer pra acabar com o seu encanto né?

Lina – Encanto? Você estava encantado comigo?

Neji – Estava não, sempre estive, nunca consegui não olhar para sua beleza.

Lina – Do que você tá falando hein?

Neji – To falando que eu TE AMO.

Lina ficou em estado de choque, não sabia se sorria, se ria, se chorava, se pulava ou se ficava calada e parada como ela estava.

Lina – Você... Você... Você me ama?

Neji – Sim, desde o primeiro dia que nós nos vimos, você se lembra?

Lina se lembrou do dia: "Neji – finalmente nós vamos embora. [nesse momento Neji esbarrou em uma menina com cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor]

Lina – seu burro, não ta me vendo aqui? [disse ela com muita raiva dele]

Neji – des..desculpa, eu não te vi. [Neji todo sem graça responde a Lina, que estava com cara que ia matá-lo]

Lina – Desculpa o caramba, você quase me fez cair.

Ino – Calma Lina, não precisa matar o Neji."

Lina – Lembro sim, foi até meio engraçado.

Neji – Sim, você quase me deu um tapa na cara, mas tudo bem.

Lina – Você até que é um garoto interessante Neji.

Neji – Me dá uma chance?

Lina – Vou pensar no seu caso.

Lina vai andando em direção a casa enquanto Neji fica para com uma cara de idiota, ele ainda não havia acredita que ela lhe disse aquilo "vou pensar no seu caso" não era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir.

Lina – Você não vem, namorado?

Neji quase deu um pulo e um grito de alegria, ele estava namorando igual a todos os outros, era o diz mais feliz da vida dele.

Neji – Claro que sim.

**No quintal da casa...**

Todos estavam de malas prontas para ir embora daquele paraíso tropical, claro que não era o desejo de todos, somente de Ino.

Temari – Bem gente, parece que nós já vamos embora.

Sakura – Que triste, queria ficar mais tempo aqui.

Temari – Pois é, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco.

Todos entraram no ônibus, o caminho de volta foi triste e silencioso, ninguém tinha assunto, ninguém queria falar nada, alguns casais até estavam juntos no ônibus e só ficavam abraçados. Também, amanhã era o primeiro dia de aula deles, em um dia estavam no paraíso, no outro já estavam no inferno novamente.

----------------//--------------------------------//-----------------------------------//------------------

Gente, esse é o penúltimo capitulo, espero que gostem dele, tentei escrever o máximo que minha imaginação conseguiu. O ultimo capitulo será no primeiro dia de aula ok's?

Não esqueçam das rewies.


End file.
